


Loving embrace

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Lito tells Riley how he met Will, she finds the story hilarious, Will does not





	

**Author's Note:**

> ACCIDENTLY DELETED THIS WORK! SORRY GUYS!

“Wait, you did what?” Riley could hardly contain her laughter as Lito retold the story of how he and Will first visited each other.

“Riley, I-”

“It was something very special. He gave me the best orgasm of my life.” Lito replied blissfully though Will was bright red.

“He does have that effect on people.” She smiled coyly.

“It was like the feeling of the sun imploding inside of me; you are a lucky woman Riles.” Will went a shade redder at the extravagant way Lito described their… encounter. “He didn’t even know it until we met again. Though I think Hernando is a little jealous that we had sex while I was having sex with Will.” Riley had tears streaming down her face as she thought about the idea of poor Hernando feeling left out of the cluster’s orgy.

“I was part of that.” Nomi suddenly appeared from nowhere. “Even for gay woman he was pretty hot.” She laughed as she looked to her left. “Oh don’t pull that face Nita; I didn’t know I was doing it.”

“Well at least you weren’t in a gym when this all happened.” Will said keeping his eyes on the floor.

“With other sweaty men? I wish.” Lito retorted eliciting a laugh from all of them. “Hey, I’m sorry Hernando you know I love you.” They all visited him as he and Hernando fell into loving embrace…until it became a very loving embrace.

“I’m uncomfortable.” Wolfgang stood behind them and as they turned they were back in Will’s apartment.

“You’re German, I’m not surprised.” Nomi retorted as they laughed knowing full well that Wolfie didn’t do public displays of affection.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so hard on the guy, he has Kala.” Riley joked from where she and Will sat on his sofa.

“I let her go Riley. You know my life is too fucked up for her.” The four went silent. They could feel Wolfgang’s sadness.

“Have you ever thought about not living that life?” Kala’s voice came out from behind Wolfgang and as he turned the two disappeared.

“Well that’s going to be a whole mess of emotions in a minute.” The three smiled as Kala and Wolfie had already started arguing. “I better go. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Nomi grinned from ear to ear.

“I honestly have no idea where that line stops.” Will laughed.

“I guess you’ll have to start getting imaginative Will.” She winked before disappearing.

“She’s so coy.” Will remarked as he turned to Riley who straddled his lap.

“She’s also gone and we’re finally alone.” She smiled as she kissed him. Will knew this was going to be a long night. “Yes it will.” She replied to his thoughts as they fell into loving embrace.

 


End file.
